OI017: Tracey Gets Bugged
''Tracy Gets Bugged ''is the 16th episode in the Orange Islands season. Episode Plot Ash and Company arrive on Murcott Island. Tracey is super psyched to come to this island while Misty is less than enthusiastic because of her Entomophobia (fear of bugs). The gang enounters a Scyther who was badly battered. Tracey captures it and rushes it to the Pokémon center. While in recovery, Scyther glares at Tracey. Professor Oak explains that the Scyther Tracey caught had its pride shattered when it lost leadership of its swarm to a younger Scyther and was captured by Tracey. Will Scyther be able to regain its confidence? Trivia * Misty's fear of bugs returns in this episode. * The Scyther Leader and Tracey's Scyther have various differences than regular Scyther. ** The Scyther Leader has thinnder pupils and a scar on its face. ** Tracey's Scyther (The old leader), has no fangs and tuffs on its cheeks resembling whiskers. *The Narrator broke the fourth wall in this episode. *Ash remembers catching a Caterpie back in IL003: Ash Catches a Pokémon. *This is one of two episodes where Jessie takes out her frustration over her hair (which was cut off by a Pokémon) on the very same Pokémon that cut it off. The other being AG008: A Tail with a Twist. *This is the only episode in which Ash attempted to capture a Pokémon (Caterpie), which he already had captured before. Quotes *"Our heroes next stop is Murcott Island. It looks peaceful but, well, you'll see." The Narrator breaking the fourth wall. * "Oh, you two go ahead, I'll just stay here and work on my tan." Misty avoiding going deeper into Murcott Island. *Ash: "Misty is afraid of Bug Pokémon." Tracey: "Oh I get it, when it comes to bugs, Misty's a chicken." Misty stomps Tracey's foot. Tracey: "AHHHHH!" Misty: "Who are you calling a chicken?" Tracey: "Did I say "chicken"?" Ash and Pikachu sigh. Tracey: "I must've meant it's a good thing we have you here checkin' for Bug Types." *Ash: "Hey, I haven't caught a Caterpie in a long time." Misty drags Ash away. Misty: "Yeah, and you're not gonna start now." *Tracey: "Misty, there's something behind those bushes!" Misty: "As long as it's not a Caterpie who cares?" Pinsir comes out of the bushes. Misty has a scared look on her face. Misty: "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! A Pinsir's even worse than a Caterpie!" *Meowth: "We gotta plan this." James: "If you're not careful, you could wind up with a crew cut." Jessie imagines herself with a crew cut Jessie: "THAT'S MY NIGHTMARE!" *James: "She's scary." Meowth: "Things get messy when you mess with Jessie." *Misty: "I like your new hairstyle a lot Jessie. Who cut it: a barber or a butcher?" Jessie: "Very funny! One of them did it and now they're all gonna pay for it." Gallery OI016_1.jpg OI016_2.jpg OI016_3.jpg OI016_4.jpg Category:Anime Episodes Category:Anime stubs Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Article stubs Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Orange Islands Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey